User talk:DemyxHearts9
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Cody Segumaya page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DaMigster (talk) 10:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Word Bubble Hey Demy, sorry about my sudden departure earlier, but here's the word bubble: . Thanks for being patient, and IM me if you need help. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 04:06, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Claim I would like to further explain why your claim was placed on hold. Being entry level you are only entitled to 1 demigod spot which was filled by your character Cody Segumaya. Unless it is a minor character it must be placed on hold, but since your first character has been claimed you'll only need to wait for 1 week after it was claimed (January 11th, 2014) before you will advance to Level Two therefore giving you one more demigod spot. Thank you for your understanding. Hi. I need help claiming my character. Can you please edit it a bit or can you get me claimed? Thanks! LindsayF (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) LIndsayF re: claim You mean something wrong besides it needing to be on hold until you reach level 1? Replied Just to let you know, I replied on Cody's page. Welcome to the wiki! I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Gifty for You! I offer you ... Wait for it .. There you go! There is your present! :D (For being such a nice friend). Cody and Luke Hey demyx.... er, i dont think they are going to work out becuase cody's like 3 years younger than luke (aka owen >.<) and i want somebody who's older and erm, more experienced. as i put it to help luke and stuff like that and also help him get out of his comfort zone. :P hope you understand. Newb Inactivity: Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki which I am aware of. If, by the 8th of February, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 8th of February, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Gone For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your character has been archived and is thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same character in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will note the character as "active" again. Thank you. >.< Due to something going wrong with the redirect, your character's page has been deleted. Kindly just contact either myself or another admin if you wish to have the page restored. Re:Cody Alright, I'll get to it. As of yet, you're still marked as "active" so, if you go 25 days with no inactivity notice, Cody gets marked as inactive again. And now for the customary Level Five message... Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) redirect problems So, when the page was being redirected, it seems a problem occured, causing the redirect to "loop" but never lead to the actual page. I'm afraid you'll have to recreate the page from scratch. I'm terribly sorry about that :(( The claim's still here so everything needed should be there, minus the coding. :(((( I'm really really sorry. Re: You don't have to retype the history or even the personality because it can still be found on the claim. The powers is easy enough to handle but what I'm mostly worried about is the coding, if you should ever want the page coded. wooohoooo So I noticed there were some issues restoring your page back to its former glory so I played around a bit and wooohhooooo I fixed it you should be all set now. Re:Help Hey Bubbles! Okay, are you asking me to code a page for your characters? I can totally do that, I was jsut confused on what you wanted me to do. Plus, I'm on chat now, just FYI. Cody's Page Hey, Bubbles! So, I set up a Version 5 Character Page for ya. It's currently settled in this spot. Tell if it you like it, and if so, then you can move it to your actual page. Underworld Damage Control Quest The quest is now started, please come here Underworld Damage Control and post when you can, thanks Supersecretfuntime Bow added relationship tables on each of our characters. What he said is that you fill it according to the relations of each Zodiac sign with one another. In other words, compatibility. Bow will also add new information about the group so be on the lookout when he posts it. Godmodding On the quest "Underworld Damage Control," your following post has been deemed as godmodding. He leaps at the creature and striking where the pincer connects with the main body he immobolizes the right pincer. Using the momentum he launches off the pincer and striking in the same position immobolizes the left pincer before landing on the other slide and spinning ready to attack again. -From the section "Heading to the Underworld." This is a clear godmod upon your character, Cody's part, as he is judging the outcome of the post before the outcome is judged by the moderator of the quest, who is in this case, me. As this is just a notification of godmodding in one of your posts, it is not an offical warning just merely a verbal warning to let you know that it's against our policy to godmod in roleplays. However as I have to tell you, if you continue to godmod in your future posts/roleplays it may lead to an official warning on an admin's behalf. In case you want to read more about what falls under godmodding feel free to take a look at: Godmodding or on the Quest Claiming page under the section "Godmodding on Quests." Re: Yeah, chat is being weird right now, and I'll be busy later today. If it's serious, and you'd rather not talk in IM, then we can wait til' tomorrow. As for our RP, do you mind waiting a bit longer? I'm currently working on something. Thank you for your patience, okay Can do c: ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 21:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) You deserve this awesome badge: ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 22:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm not really sure if it's just me but I don't really see a question involving the powers... You have been chosen... You have been chosen to join Pandora's Hetalia "like" group! Please IM her back when you have decided if you want to join. Also, when messaging her, please pick one of the capitals that are listed: Cairo, Beijing, or Tokyo, and a god parent (plus two other choices) you'd like to have for your character. Pandora will message you back to tell you the results of your choices (like if you got the god parent of your choice and etc...). oh and if it's alright with you, can your char be a male? im trying to keep the gender ratio the same (which is 1:1). Awesome! I shall do some edits and link you to your work page where you can get started on your char's history! :) oh some guide lines: he must be japanese, he must be either 16 or 17. I hope it won't be a bother to make those things happen. >.< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:PandoraStar411/Sandbox/Hetalia_Group/Tokyo here is your work area. oh another guide line is that he has to literally come from Tokyo... >.< so i hope you don't mind about that either Re: I'm not quite sure how to answer your question. I'll do some research though, probs ask Bach along the way, and I'll get back to you in a day or two. Time nymph Bach said a user had attempted to create a time nymph although never pushed through with the char so I do believe it's safe to say that time nymphs are allowed. The only problems I can think of right now though would be who will create the nymph (as there are so few Greek deities that have a hold over time) and the possible powers the said nymph will have. Perhaps you could approach User:LyreOfOrpheHyus or User:Brocky292 for the powers since their the ones who usually come up with powers. :) All in all, time nymphs are allowed although I'd advise against it for now since there are some holes that need to be filled first. Prize User:HiddenRealm has opted to give you his 1 early power up, a prize he earned from the Admin Team Training Program. I need to confirm that you want to use this on Lilith Merina. Since the char isn't shared between you and Hidden, you have the option to use the power up on any other character, but as of now, Hidden specified that he wanted it used on Lilith. I haven't marked the prize as used yet, since I need your confirmation first on the usage of the said prize. Re: Alright, I'll make the necessary edits :) Also, regarding Lilith, I don't suppose you could change the color of the text on her page could you? It's rather hard to read and is quite... painful to the eyes >.< WB hey demyx, i renamed your wb page as: Template:Lillia. I hope you don't mind :) URGENT So yeah, remember that time nymph thing? I would really recommend not making one unless you can find proof on Greek Myth websites that they were mentioned. I just found a note on the powers page that "we are no longer allowing the creation of species that weren't in Greek myth", so yeah, again, unless you can find mentions of time nymphs, I'd suggest not making one. Hey hey hey The image on Samuel Abel's word bubble is bigger than policy, the max. image size is 160px. The word bubble template your using has a space for the file size, and I'd suggest using that :) Oh, and if you want me to "png" a pic for you I can :) Inactivity Hey hon, sorry for not being as active today, I will be on during the weekend, well, I'll try to be on during the weekend. Kocham cie z celago cerza, Trityn Defrether (talk) 00:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello! ^-^ Hello Demyx! I was wondering if you'd like to do a different collab with me! ^-^ It's for this one claim i'm working on and i may need somebody to help me make a sleep nymph so I dont have to (making other chars for a char's history... really sucks cause you can't rp both of them cause thatd look dumb) sooo yeah.... are you up for it? (nymph histories are so easy btw XP) IM me back when you have decided. Yay! can you come on chat so it's easier to discuss about this? (or are you already on chat? >.<") the match mkai did you and freth get to 10 posts, i love judging so... >.< questttt demyyyyyyyyyyy. hi. :3 I was wondering if you could post on the quest? It's gonna get pulled on the 12th and Hidden and I already posted. >.< Jay. Posted On the park. problems will arise Hey It's been awhile, but anyways I can't get into chat and such. So I was wondering if you like to RP with my Daughter of Eros? :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 10:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you. DUUUUDE COOOME BAACK TO CHAT o.o pweeeeaaaseee.... At the very least, give me permission to become the owner of Lilith Merina but I'd much rather have you come back here yourself and say hai >.< I hope you somehow see this... I know I know you'll never read this, but I thought I'd tell you this anyway. I miss you so much! I wish I could talk to you, I've gone threw so much in the last year. They've changed me so much! I hate myself, for the things it made me realize, but it also made realize that I need my friends & family. Anyways, I don't know what else to say other than that I miss you so much! Also, have my new badge. P.S. It's lopezsylvia45, I got the username changed a little while back.